Monster, How should I feel?
by sofia313
Summary: When Cami is bitten by Lucien, Klaus is willing to do anything to save her. Including waking up someone who has slumbered for centuries.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Lucien took a long gulp out of his bottle of scotch and smiled as he looked at the celebrating crowd. The bar was full of people, vampires and humans they could feed from. The music was playing loud and everyone was celebrating. And the center of the attention was him of course. This was his moment. His victory. Everything was perfect. He was invincible now and he was about to destroy the Mikaelsons. Every last one of them. The family who had taken everything from him. Aurora… No, he wasn't going to think about her. Never again.

 _"You cannot defeat Niklaus, Lucien. He is and always has been your better."_

 _"Join me, Aurora. Drink this, become what I am, and let us spend the rest of our immortal lives together. In exchange you will have my undying love. And all the revenge you could desire."_

 _"Poor sweet Lucien. After all these years, he still remains such a dedicated suitor. Such a shame I'll never see him as more than a means to an end. But if he wants to save my brother in a bid to win my heart, why shouldn't I let him? It wouldn't be the first of his gifts I've accepted..."_

Lucien grabbed the first human within his reach and sank his fangs into her neck. Never again. He was never going to be weak again. Love was nothing but a weakness and he had most certainly learned his lesson. His heart had turned into stone the moment he had heard Aurora's words. And Nik had no doubt loved every second.

Well, hopefully he was still having fun, watching his precious Camille die. He had taken Lucien's love, so it was only polite to return the favor. Not to mention losing Camille would no doubt make Niklaus attack Lucien. Then Lucien could finally finish this. Finish every last Mikaelson. He took another gulp out of his bottle and climbed onto the bar counter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, make some noise!" he announced.

Everyone cheered and raised their hands in the air.

"Come on, let the Mikaelsons hear you! Even now they hide in their dreadful, out-dated fortress! While we celebrate the liberation of New Orleans!"

People cheered even louder.

"Klaus' tenure is at an end. I expect he will arrive soon enough, seeking his retribution. And when he does, our real party can begin!"

He bent down and grabbed his human prey again. Her blood tasted tolerable enough, but he couldn't really enjoy it. He doubted that he could really enjoy anything before getting his vengeance. Suddenly the music stopped. Lucien raised his head, ready to kill the idiot who had dared to interrupt his party. Everyone in the room was staring at the entrance. There was a young blonde woman standing in the doorway. She was wearing a white dress. Lucien gasped. No… It couldn't be her. She blinked her blue eyes and glanced at the people in the room.

"Hello," she greeted them.

It really was her. How…? The vampires were somewhat confused; they looked at Lucien for some kind of instructions. Thankfully Lucien managed to regain control. Nice try, Nik, but this wasn't going to work. This girl meant nothing to Lucien.

"Well, well," he hummed. "What have we here?" He paused and glanced at his audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a Mikaelson in the house!"

All the eyes were immediately on the girl.

"It seems that the great Klaus Mikaelson sent his little sister to fight for him! How pathetic is that?"

The girl blinked and looked at him.

"Lucien?"

No one stopped her as she made her way towards him. He jumped on the floor and crossed his arms. This was a trick, but it wasn't going to work on him. She meant nothing to him. She had made it clear that he meant nothing to her. Not that it made any difference to him.

"So, what brings you here, sweetheart?" he asked mockingly. "Did your family send you here to beg for them? Are you going to offer me some good time? Well, you can start with a lap dance and then… we'll see."

She looked very confused.

"I… I do not understand what that means."

"I can show her," one of the male vampires chuckled and grabbed her. Few others joined him, she cried out when they tried to trap her against the floor and rip her clothes off.

"Lucien!"

"Get your hands off her!" Lucien snarled. "Now!"

The other vampires obeyed immediately.

"We were just…" one of them started before Lucien ripped his heart out.

"No one touches my prey," he growled. "Is that clear?"

The others backed away and kept their eyes down. Lucien held out his hand and helped the girl up. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him. He didn't care what happened to her, he had simply stopped the others from touching her, because she wasn't theirs to touch. He was going to be the one to kill her, along with the rest of her family. The woman he had once loved. The woman who had broken his heart. He hated her, perhaps even more than he hated Nik. Little Elsa Mikaelson. He was going to enjoy ending her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story doesn't completely follow TO storyline. Finn isn't dead yet, but he was bitten and he's dying. Also Kol didn't die in Mystic Falls. There are some other changes as well, you'll see them later.**

* * *

 **Part 2**

 _3 hours earlier_

 _"Niklaus!" Elijah protested. "Please stop and think about this…"_

 _"I have," Klaus replied tensely as he headed towards the cellar. "I'm not going to let Camille die. Or Finn."_

 _Elijah zoomed in front of him, forcing him to stop._

 _"Do you think that I want them to die? Of course not. But do you honestly think that she could help them?"_

 _Klaus crossed his arms._

 _"Yes, I do. If there's a cure, she's the only one who can get it from Lucien."_

 _Elijah pressed his lips together._

 _"And what if there's not? Are you willing to deal with the consequences?"_

 _"Yes," Klaus replied without hesitation._

 _Elijah sighed and shook his head._

 _"You can't control her, Niklaus. None of us can."_

 _Klaus was just about to argue when he heard Camille coughing. He zoomed to the living room and saw that she had collapsed on the floor._

 _"Camille!"_

 _Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair._

 _"It's alright," he murmured._

 _She was coughing blood, just like Finn had before he had lost consciousness._

 _"It's alright…"_

 _Freya hurried to the living room; she had a glass in her hand._

 _"Here," she said as she knelt in front of Camille. "Drink this."_

 _Camille's hands were shaking so violently that she couldn't hold the glass, so Klaus helped her._

 _"Easy, love," Klaus murmured as Camille emptied the glass._

 _She looked up and gave him a weak smile._

 _"Thank you."_

 _He tried to smile as well and carefully lifted her up._

 _"Let's get you to bed."_

 _He carried her to the guestroom and gently placed her on the bed._

 _"You need to rest," he said as he stroked her hair._

 _She shook her head._

 _"I think I'm going to get plenty of rest soon enough…."_

 _"No," he cut in and cupped her face. "You're not going to die. Do you hear me; I'm not going to let that happen."_

 _She smiled and touched his cheek._

 _"It's alright, Klaus. I… I'm not afraid."_

 _That was clearly a lie. Even now she was trying to make him feel better. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He took her hand and kissed it._

 _"There's something I must do," he said. "I'll be back soon."_

 _She nodded._

 _"Sure. I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"No, you're not," he confirmed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."_

 _Elijah was standing in the hallway with Kol and Freya. Klaus' eyes narrowed._

 _"If you think you can stop me…"_

 _"We're not going to stop you, Nik," Kol huffed. "But we're not going to let you do this alone."_

 _Klaus looked at his siblings and nodded._

 _"Let's go then."_

 _None of them spoke as they marched to the cellar. Every step made Klaus tenser. Elijah had been right about consequences, but he didn't care. He was willing to do whatever it would take to save Camille._

 _"There," he said, keeping his voice free from emotion. "Behind that wall."_

 _Elijah and Kol helped him to break the wall, there was no door. There it was, right where Klaus had left it. A white coffin. All three brothers stared at it silently for a moment. Kol was the one who broke the silence._

 _"Do you really think she'll help you after what you did to her?" he murmured._

 _"Yes," Klaus replied simply and looked at Elijah. "As far as she knows, the world is still the same than it was a thousand years ago. You need to use your authority as her older brother."_

 _Elijah pressed his lips together and nodded reluctantly._

 _"Are you sure this is wise?" Freya asked. "If she's really so unstable…"_

 _"We don't have a choice," Klaus snapped tensely. "Right now she's the only weapon we have against Lucien."_

 _"Is that all she is to you?" Kol snorted. "A weapon?"_

 _"No, of course not. Believe it or not, Kol, but I do care about her. I think we all do."_

 _They were all quiet again before Elijah spoke._

 _"I don't know if she'll help us, but I think she'll help Finn."_

 _"Probably," Kol replied. "Shall we find out then?"_

 _They all walked over to the coffin. It was protected by a very powerful spell. Only a Mikaelson could open it. Klaus hadn't opened it after the spell had been cast back in the 11th century. Slowly Klaus ran his fingers over the coffin before he managed to open it. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but the sight still made him gasp. The girl who was lying in the coffin looked like a marble statue. It looked like her skin would have turned into smooth stone._

 _"Geez," Kol murmured. "Is she…?"_

 _"No," Klaus replied and touched his sister's face. "She's in a very, very deep sleep." He paused and kissed her forehead._

 _"Hello, Elsa. Time to wake up."_


End file.
